Change of Heart
by sarahw1984
Summary: This is now finished! It's a D/Hr fic. Please r&r! Thanks!
1. At The Yule Ball

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
Oh my God, I thought, Pansy looks like a lampshade. She was wearing frilly pale pink dress robes and she honestly looked like one of Mother's lampshades.  
  
"What do you think, Draco?" she simpered, "Do I look nice? You look wonderful." She then turned a rather interesting shade of purple.  
  
You liar, I look like a vicar, "You look very… nice. And, erm, thanks. Shall we go over to the Hall then?"  
  
Pansy giggled in response and linked my arm. All the way up from the dungeons she twittered on about how glad she was that I'd invited her to the Yule Ball and how much she liked me. I was tempted to tell her that I'd only invited her because there was no one else to ask. Then again, maybe it would be best to tell her that after the ball. That way I could still upset her and yet not have to go to the ball alone.   
  
When we arrived in the Entrance Hall, everyone was already there, waiting to go in. McGonagall called the champions and their partners up to the front so they could open the ball. I decided not to look at Potty Potter. I had a nasty suspicion my sheer jealousy would show on my face. But I glanced at Krum and gave him a smile which was not returned. I then turned my glance on Krum's partner.  
  
Krum's partner.  
  
Who was she? She was stunning. I couldn't take my eyes off her. She was either a student from Durmstrang or Beauxbatons who I had not yet seen or a Hogwarts student from another house.  
  
"What is Viktor Krum doing with the chipmunk?" Pansy hissed at me.  
  
"The what?"  
  
"The chipmunk. You know. Hermione Granger." Pansy looked at me as if I was thick.  
  
"He's not with Granger. He's with…" Then it hit me. The stunningly beautiful girl was Granger. Bushy-haired-know-it-all Hermione Granger. A Mudblood.  
  
She's not that pretty really, I tried to tell myself. But as she walked past with Krum I realised that she was. Her hair wasn't bushy. It was sleek and smooth done in some really elegant style. And Pansy was wrong in calling her the chipmunk. Her front teeth that I had made fun of so often before were now normal sized. She had a beautiful smile, I noticed.  
  
Throughout the meal I stared at her. I was hating Krum more and more. I didn't listen to anything Pansy was saying to me. I just nodded and said yes and no in what I hoped were the right places.  
  
When the meal was over, I was forced into dancing with Pansy. Halfway through the dance I purposefully stood on her foot so hard that she couldn't dance for the rest of the night. That got her out of the way. Now I needed to get Hermione alone.  
  
Fate appeared to be on my side. Krum was cornered by Karkaroff and Potty and the Weasel had disappeared somewhere. Hermione stood alone to one side of the room. I got a Butterbeer and wandered over to her.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked, glaring at me.  
  
"Well… erm…" Damn the Malfoy good looks. What good do they do you when speech fails? "Erm, I was thinking… you… you look very different tonight."  
  
"Different?"  
  
"I mean good different." I said hurriedly. This was not going well. "I mean, I've never seen you look this pretty before and I was wondering if we couldn't put everything behind us and will you dance with me?" I didn't pause for breath throughout this entire speech. I felt my face flame.  
  
"If you expect me to fall for that, ferret boy, you must think I'm really thick. What are you going to do? Put a curse on me while we're dancing?" Hermione's eyes pierced me. I suddenly regretted every nasty thing I'd ever said or done to her.  
  
"Nothing like that, Hermione. I really mean it. I -"  
  
"Oh go away Malfoy." She snapped at me, "Viktor's coming back now and I'm going to dance with him. And if you ever try to trick me again, I'll ask Professor Moody to turn you into another ferret." With that, she swept off to dance with Krum.  
  
I gaped at her. The ungrateful little Mudblood! It's an honour for someone like her to be notice by me! But I couldn't convince myself that I was right. I'd been horrible to her and her friends. I'd been vindictive and cruel and… It didn't bear thinking about.  
  
I wanted to change. To show her that I did like her. That I wasn't really full of my father's beliefs. That I was just as good as Potter and Weasley. But I couldn't. If I changed the way I acted towards her now then everyone would guess how I felt. And that would never do. I was the most popular pupil in Slytherin. If they knew I was developing feelings for a Mudbl- for a half-half witch then everything would change for me. And I couldn't face that. Things would have to carry on as normal.  
  
On the outside at least.  



	2. Wanting To Change

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
Rita Skeeter approached me, asking if I had anything "interesting" to say about Hagrid. I didn't know what to do. Hagrid was Hermione's friend. If I said anything bad about him she'd hate me even more. I couldn't face that. But Crabbe and Goyle were with me. Staring at me. Waiting for me to say something.  
  
"Erm..." I began, wondering how to finish.  
  
But Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill decided what I was saying for me. "We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything."  
  
Before I could protest, Crabbe said, "And you got attacked by that hippo-thingy. What was it called?"  
  
"A Hippogriff?" prompted Rita.  
  
"Yeah, one of them. And I got bit by a flobberworm." he added. This was a lie of course.  
  
I couldn't say anything. If they thought I was standing up for Hagrid my life wouldn't be worth living. But when Hermione sees this... It didn't bear thinking about.  
  
Seeing Potter being best friends with Hermione did not improve my mood over the next weeks, and in Care of Magical Creatures, I couldn't help gloating about the article. Big mistake. I forgot to get it back off him and the first thing he did was show it to Hermione. The look on her face! She hated me. More than ever probably. I was never going to win her over. Ever.  
  
On the next Hogsmede weekend, I was in the Three Broomsticks with a group of Slytherins. I saw Hermione with Potter and Weasley, drinking Butterbeer and looking miserable. I felt rotten. I'd been taunting Potter since the article in the "Daily Prophet" and for the first time I felt guilty. Hermione looked so sad. I wanted to apologise. But what would the others think? Then Rita Skeeter started talking to them and Hermione went ballistic. She stood up and shouted at Rita in front of the whole pub. The other Slytherins were laughing at her but I couldn't bring myself to. I was in awe of her. Not only beautiful and clever, but willing to stand up for herself and others. None of the Slytherin girls were like that. None of the other girls in the school were like that!  
  
A few days after the Second Task of the Triwizard Tournament found me sat in the Slytherin common room, deep in thought about Hermione. How was I going to show her I'm different? That she's got the wrong idea about me?  
  
"Draco... Draco..." Pansy Parkinson was stood over me, a smirk on her pug face, "Have you read this?" She was holding a copy of "Witch Weekly" in her hand.  
  
"Why would I read a woman's magazine you stupid mutt?" I asked grumpily.  
  
A blush crept across her face and she looked startlingly close to tears. "I thought you might find this interesting. It's about the chipmunk." With that she dropped it in my lap and ran to the girls' dormitories.  
  
I read the article about the Potter-Hermione-Krum love triangle with a mixture of hurt and anger. I'd known that she'd gone to the ball with Krum but I had no idea that she was his actual girlfriend. As for Potter, I'd always figured the two of them were just friends. I had always thought I had a fairly clear shot at her. I didn't realise she had this huge love-life going on. It was official. I hated Krum and Potter equally.   
  
Later on, in potions, Pansy had thrown the magazine at Hermione to read but Professor Snape caught her reading it and, to embarrass her and Potter all the more, he read it out loud. Hermione blushed and Potter looked completely humiliated. I don't care about Potter but Snape shouldn't have read it out. It obviously distressed Hermione and I really felt for her. I could feel my own face burning. Snape didn't have any idea how much pain he was inflicting. Every word tormented me.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Goyle asked me, "You've gone all red."  
  
"I feel sick." I muttered.  
  
I didn't go to any more lessons that day. I went and lay on my bed in the dormitory, thinking about Hermione. What was I supposed to do? We could never be together. Her Muggle parentage meant that my father would never accept her. The amount of Muggles and Muggle-borns he killed when he was a Death Eater! He'd want her dead. He'd want me dead for being involved with her. I couldn't face it. And the majority of my Slytherin friends have parents who were Death Eaters. They would shun me as well.  
  
So I made my decision.  
  
I would wait until the summer and then write to her at home. Persuade her of my feelings. Try to make her see that I'm not all bad. Whether it would work or not was another matter.  
  
I didn't know then what I know now though. That the Dark Lord would be back before the summer holidays. Then I would not only have to make her like me, I would have to keep her safe from harm as well. 


	3. The Letters

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
The Dark Lord had returned.  
  
Father was beside himself with glee. Back in his old role as a Death Eater he was in his element. But he suspected something was up with me.  
  
"You are not happy? Lord Voldemort has returned! Soon the Muggles and the Mudbloods will be cowering in fear! But you sit quietly as if you do not care." Father looked worried. As if something might be seriously wrong with me. "I hope that fool, Snape, hasn't been putting you off. Spies like him will be dealt with most harshly."  
  
"No one's said anything, Father. There's nothing wrong with me."  
  
"Yes there is. And what's more, I know what it is. You want a more active role, don't you, Draco?"  
  
"I... I... Erm..."  
  
"You are, of course, too young to be a Death Eater." he continued, ignoring my stammerings, "But Lord Voldemort and I have a highly prized job for you. Draco, the Dark Lord needs to have an assisstant. An apprentice, if you will. And he wants you."  
  
I blanched. I couldn't be the Dark Lord's apprentice! I wasn't evil! What's more, I loved Hermione. I was pretty sure that the Dark Lord would not want an apprentice who's in love with a Muggle-born. Yet what could I say?  
  
In my room that night I decided to send an owl to Hermione. I wanted her to know the truth about me before I was forced to work for Vol- for You Know Who.  
  
Hermione, (I wrote)  
  
You and I have never seen eye to eye. Well, that's an understatement. You hate me. But I don't feel the same way. At the Yule Ball, when I asked you to dance, I wasn't joking, it wasn't a wind-up. I love you. I know I've been a total git to you and your friends but my reputation meant more to me than anything else. Now I'm paying the price.  
  
As you know, my father was (and still is) a Death Eater. He has decided that I should be You Know Who's apprentice - I should join the Dark Side. I don't want to, Hermione, but what can I do? If I don't do as my father and You Know Who say then I'll be killed. If they find out about my feelings for you, I'll be killed.  
  
I want to run away but all the people who I know are Slytherins. They'd turn me in to my father or, worse, to You Know Who as soon as they saw me.  
  
I don't expect you to believe me. I don't really know why I'm writing this. You made your feelings pretty clear at the Yule Ball and, since then, my behaviour has been terrible. But, if you do, if you can help, please reply by return owl.  
  
Draco Malfoy.  
  
I sent the letter with my eagle owl, Aphrodite, and waited... and waited... and waited...  
  
At two in the morning I was woken up by Aphrodite nibbling my earlobe. She had a letter tied to her leg!  
  
Malfoy, (it said)  
  
You can't possibly expect me to forgive you for everything you've put me, Harry, Ron, Neville and everyone through. If, in reality, you are terrified of You Know Who and your father then send an owl to Professor Dumbledore. He'll help.  
  
Hermione.  
  
I looked at the letter, dumbfounded, and then replied. I apologised for burdening her with my problems and sent it. Then, while I waited for Aphrodite to return, I wrote to Dumbledore, explaining my problem and entreating his help.  
  
Aphrodite came and then went again. But then I realised I didn't know where Dumbledore would be and so I could have no idea of how long it would be before I heard from him.  
  
Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach, as if I'd touched a Portkey, and I was being pulled through the darkness. I landed on a chair in what could only be Dumbledore's office in Hogwarts. He sat behind his desk, gazing at me with those twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"How did I...? What happened? I..."  
  
"Calm yourself, Draco, calm yourself. I summoned you here. I received an owl from Miss Granger. She was most worried about you."  
  
"Hermione? Then you didn't get my owl?" I was completely stunned.  
  
"Your owl arrived shortly after Miss Granger's did. I must say that what I read in both of them worried me excedingly. That is why I am going to allow you to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. Myself, Professors Snape and McGonagall, and Hagrid will also be here. Mr Potter will be joining us soon as it is no longer safe for him elsewhere. Your things have also arrived here and are in the Slytherin boys' dormitory."  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I... er... I'd like to..."  
  
Dumbledore seemed to read my mind. "If you should wish to write to Miss Granger then, of course, you may. But do use the school owls and a different one each time. Your father will be able to trace your owl too easily."  
  
I blushed so deeply I thought my head would explode. "Thank you." Dumbledore just smiled.  
  
lone in the Slytherin common room, I wrote a note to Hermione:  
  
Hermione,  
  
I should be saying thank you but that doesn't even begin to cover the way I'm feeling right now. What made you write to Dumbledore for me? I thought you hated me. You saved my life.  
  
Draco.  
  
I went up to the owlery to send it and then went back to the common room to await her reply. It came within a few hours:  
  
Draco,  
  
No sooner had I replied to your owl than I realised how cruel I was being. So I wrote to Dumbledore since I didn't know if you would or not. I can't say all I want to in a letter. I'm coming to Hogwarts with Harry tomorrow. Ron is joining us a few days later. When I get there we can talk. Is that OK with you? I'll see you tomorrow.  
  
Love,  
Hermione.  
  
I couldn't believe it! She'd written "love"! Despite all my fears, I felt a warm glow. I was perfectly willing to be friends with Harry and Ron. Anything! As long as I could be with Hermione.  
  
As far as I was concerned, tomorrow couldn't come soon enough! 


	4. At Last!

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
I slept in the next morning. After all, I had been up nearly all night. I awoke around midday. It took me a while to remember where I was but then it all came flooding back. Father. Voldemort. Dumbledore. Hermione.  
  
Hermione! She would be here soon!  
  
I quickly pulled on my robes and ran down. I wanted to get to the Entrance Hall as soon as possible to meet her when she arrived. But as I got into the Slytherin common room I stopped. Professor Snape was standing in the middle of the room, evidently waiting for me.  
  
"Ah, Malfoy, I was wanting to speak to you." He smiled at me. I still hadn't forgiven him for humiliating Hermione over the "Witch Weekly" article. "I understand you have fallen for Granger."  
  
"Her name is Hermione." I snapped before I could stop myself.  
  
"Hermione then. It makes no difference. I want you to know that I wish you luck and I will not let any of the other Slytherins know when term starts." He wasn't being sarcastic as he usually was. He was genuinely being nice. He obviously noticed the look of surprise on my face because he continued, "I was in love with a Gryffindor when I was at school. She was with someone else though..." Snape drifted off for a moment, clearly back in his school days in his mind, "But anyway, what I mean is my Slytherin friends found out and hated me for it. The prejudices between Slytherin and Gryffindor are too great for most small-minded people to overcome. You have proved yourself better than this. And I wish you luck."  
  
"Who was the Gryffindor you were in love with, Professor?" I asked. I knew it was a rather personal question but I couldn't help it.  
  
A flicker of pain crossed Snape's face. "Even if I told you her name you wouldn't know who she was. Now go. Meet her."  
  
As I walked out I thought I heard him say, in a voice that only he was meant to hear, "If only you'd chosen me, Lily..." But I decided to ignore it.  
  
I ran down to the Entrance Hall and crashed straight into Professor Dumbledore. "Oof! Sorry Professor. I was in a rush that's all..." I tailed off.  
  
"So I see, Draco. I think you will find Miss Granger in the Great Hall with Mr Potter. They are having a spot of lunch. I suggest you join them, eh?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, thank you." I said breathlessly.  
  
I stood outside the door of the Great Hall for a full minute before I went in. I needed to compose myself. My first problem was Harry. I needed to make a truce with him. Then Hermione would see how sincere I was. Yes, that was it. That was what I'd do.  
  
I walked into the Great Hall. Hermione and Harry were sat at the Gryffindor table. I walked over. "Can I join you two please?" I asked.  
  
Harry looked too shocked to speak but Hermione said in her sweet voice, "Yes, Draco, sit down."  
  
After eating a few sandwiches in silence I turned to Harry. "Look Harry. I know we've been, well, worst enemies since Day One but we're on the same side now and, well, even if we can't be best friends can we at least be civil to each other. Please."  
  
Harry looked at me, completely shocked by this sudden outburst. Then he gave me a friendly grin, "OK Malf- I mean, Draco. You're on." I smiled back. Then I risked a look at Hermione. She was looking intently at her plate but I could tell she was smiling.  
  
At that moment, Professor McGonagall arrived. "Potter!" she called over, "I would like to see you with Professor Dumbledore right now please." Harry got up, nodded at Hermione and me and walked out.  
  
Hermione and I were alone at last.  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Draco."  
  
We both started talking at the same time. "You first." I smiled at her.  
  
"Well," she began, "really I wanted to say that I am so sorry for that owl I sent you. I should've helped more and, well, it changed my feelings for you. Completely."  
  
"You mean..."  
  
"I feel the same way for you as you do for me, Draco. When you sent that first owl to me... I couldn't believe it! I suddenly realised how brave and stong you were. If you could overcome all your family's beliefs and, well, everything for me..." She tailed off.  
  
I leaned across the table and kissed her. Softly at first but then more passionately. Months of lust, frustration and love were let out in that kiss. At that moment nothing worried me. Not Father, not even Voldemort.   
  
But then a voice gasped, "Hermione, what do you think you're doing?!" 


	5. Moving House

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
  
It was Ron. "Hermione! Wh-wh-what are you doing? You're kissing Malfoy! He's a Slytherin! His dad's a Death Eater... He... He..." Ron ran out of words.  
  
I stood up, prepared to explain but Hermione spoke. "Ron, Draco's different. He and Harry have made a truce. He's on our side. And I love him and there's nothing you can do about it so there!" This was rather strong for Hermione.   
  
Ron looked completely disgusted. "Evidently you've forgotten the last four years Hermione. Obviously you've forgotten the name's he's called you. Obviously you've forgotten the way he's treated everyone, especially the Gryffindors. But what does that matter as long as you're alright?" he added sarcastically.  
  
"You don't understand, Ron." I said, "My father is a Death Eater, that's true. But that doesn't mean I'm the same. I'm here because my father tried to force me into You Know Who's service. If Hermione and Harry can forgive me, why can't you? Please, Ron."  
  
"I can't forgive you. You'll never change." Ron spat.  
  
"Draco's trying, he really is!" Hermione looked close to tears, "Please, Ron! OK. I know you can't accept him as a friend. You probably can't accept him as my boyfriend. But could you at least not be hostile to him. Please, Ron. If you care about me you'll trust me on this."  
  
"OK. But only because it means so much to you, Hermione." Ron spun on his heel and left the Great Hall.  
  
I sighed. Harry had been so willing to trust and accept me. Ron's reaction was probably going to be that of the majority. Regret didn't even come close to what I was feeling right now. Why had I allowed Father to rule my life so much?  
  
"Draco, lets go for a walk." We walked down to the lake, hand in hand, and sat in the summer sun, watching the giant squid swimming lazily. I leaned to her and kissed her again, wanting her more and more each moment.  
  
When we broke apart I told her something that had been on my mind since my first year at Hogwarts. "The Sorting Hat tried to place me in Gryffindor, you know."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah. But I knew Father would never forgive me if I went in there so I practically begged the Hat to put me in Slytherin. I wish I hadn't now. Going into Slytherin ruined my life. I felt I had to live up to this lifestyle that Father had told me about. I had to be an evil, vain snob. I had to bully those weaker than me. I had to hate Gryffindors. He wanted me to give Muggle-borns the hardest time I could. And I did. I hated every minute of it."  
  
"But surely now it's all alright. You can change now and no one will say anything about it."  
  
"The other Slytherins will make my life living hell, Hermione. You know enough of them to know that. And none of the others will trust me. You saw Ron's reaction. Harry's unique. The rest of the Gryffindors and the Ravenclaws and the Hufflepuffs'll be like Ron, not Harry. They won't trust me an inch. I changed too late. Now the side I used to be on will hate me and the side I want to be on'll reject me.  
  
"I won't reject you, Draco." She smiled softly and kissed me gently, "I'll stand by you."  
  
The days passed by. I spent most of my time with Hermione and, occassionally, Harry. Ron avoided me and, if he had to speak to me, it was for as short a time as possible.  
  
After I'd been there a week, Dumbledore called me to his office. "Now, Draco, I would like to speak to you concerning Slytherin. Please put on the Sorting Hat and tell me exactly what it says to you."  
  
I did as he said, even if it did seem strange. The Hat came down past my chin and I felt pretty stupid, I can tell you!  
  
"Draco Malfoy," it said, "you went in Slytherin, did you not? At your request if I remember rightly. Now what I said to you then, I say to you now. You show all the qualities of a Gryffindor. Bravery being the main one. But I see you no longer wish to be in Slytherin, is that right? So it had better be GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
I took off the Hat. "It told me I should be in Gryffindor. It only put me in Slytherin because I asked to be. I show all the qualities of a Gryffindor, it said." I looked quite sheepish.  
  
"Good, well, I have arranged with Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall that you should be transferred. An extra bed has been put in the Gryffindor boys' dormitory for you and I think you will find all your things there. Professor McGonagall will take you over there now."  
  
I suddenly realised that Professor McGonagall was standing behind me. "Come on, Malfoy, we haven't got all day."  
  
I was a Gryffindor! Now I could be with Hermione all the time, even in term time. I wouldn't have to care what the Slytherins thought of me!   
  
I'd prove myself to the Gryffindors if it was the last thing I did. 


	6. Start Of Term

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling.  
  
***  
A/N: Sorry this is so short. It doesn't really go with the next bit I'm going to be writing because that happens a few months on again. That'll be coming soon though!  
  
***  
  
More weeks passed by. Ron had been more prepared to accept me since I changed houses. Hermione had explained that it wasn't me specifically who Ron loathed, it was the fact that I was a Slytherin. I still wasn't looking forward to term starting though. Trying to make over two hundred people believe you've changed would be no easy task. But, then again, with Hermione on my side I felt as if I could take on the world.  
  
Term began. When the Gryffindors saw me sat at their table in the Great Hall at the Start of Term Feast, they looked as if they were going to have a fit. The Slytherins glared at me from across the room, their eyes glittering dangerously. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, however, just looked confused.  
  
"Welcome," began Professor Dumbledore, "to the start of another year. Now, there is one very obvious change to our Fifth Year. That is a student has moved from Slytherin to Gryffindor. Now I know there are certain, erm, differences between those two houses but you should all be as accepting and welcoming as possible. Since Voldemort's return, we should all stand united."  
  
Throughout this speech I blushed a deep crimson. Hermione squeezed my hand and Harry gave me an encouraging grin. Ron smiled at me. I appreciated this. If Harry (the most popular Gryffindor) and Hermione (the cleverest) were seen to be accepting me, other's would soon follow.   
  
Our first lesson the next day was double potions. It felt so strange to be sitting on the Gryffindor side of the room and not with Crabbe and Goyle. But, I reflected, it was a good kind of strange. I was no longer Snape's favourite pupil, that was for sure. "Malfoy this" and "Malfoy that" was all I got now. But when he saw me and Hermione sit together, I saw the corners of his mouth twitch upwards slightly into what must have been a smile.  
  
That evening I was sat in the Gryffindor common room. "I'm going to bed now, Draco." Hermione whispered, "I'll see you in the morning." I kissed her good night and watched her perfect form move towards the staircase. When she had gone I turned to Harry and Ron. "Do you think everyone understands what's gone on now? Do you think they may be able to, well, forgive me."  
  
"Sure they will, Draco." smiled Ron.  
  
Harry nodded in agreement. "There'll be some people who'll be a bit weird about it but they'll calm down. And the first years don't know you anyway so they won't have any sort of problem with it."  
  
"Thanks." I smiled. 


	7. A True Gryffindor

DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Everything else is owned by JKRowling, especially the quote from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone" since she wrote it before me.  
  
***  
  
Three months went by and, I have to say, they were the happiest three months of my life. Hermione and I went from strength to strength, Harry and Ron became two of my best friends, and Neville soon stopped hiding every time he saw me.  
  
I suddenly realised it was a year since the Yule Ball. A year since my feelings for Hermione had altered so dramatically. When I said this to her she frowned and said, "I can't believe how horrible I was to you that night! I feel so bad about it!"  
  
"Don't, Herm." I smiled, "Up until then I'd done absolutely nothing to deserve you. If I were you I would've done the same."  
  
As it was the Christmas holidays, nearly everyone had gone home. Absolutely none of the Slytherins remained and the only Gryffindors left were Hermione, Harry, Ron, Ginny and myself. It was Boxing Day and I was playing a game of chess with Ginny. Hermione was reading the book I'd got her for Christmas while Ron and Harry played exploding snap. We were all pretty quiet. I think we'd over-dosed on turkey. I for one was feeling slightly ill. Suddenly the portrait hole opened and Professor McGonagall came through and called me over to her. She looked incredibly grim.  
  
"We have a situation." She began quietly, "Malfoy, your father has found out about you becoming a Gryffindor and about your relationship with Miss Granger. He has also discovered that you spent your summer here under the protection of Dumbledore. Needless to say he is extremely angry about this."  
  
"What's he trying to do?" I asked, going paler than usual.  
  
"He sent Dumbledore an owl a few minutes ago demanding that you go back to Malfoy Manor and be dealt with accordingly. Naturally Dumbledore has refused."  
  
"But..." I prompted.  
  
"But he has reason to believe that your father will launch an offensive against Hogwarts. It is most likely that he will do this himself, without You Know Who's say-so. But we cannot risk him finding you at all. This means you should stay in this tower at all times. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will also be informed to stay where they are. It might be best if you explain to your fellow Gryffindors what is going on. If either me or Dumbledore wish to speak to you, we will come to you. Do not venture outside of this tower. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor." I said.  
  
Professor McGonagall left and I went back over to the others. Their reactions to what I had to say were all different. Hermione ran to get her copy of "Hogwarts: A History" to try to prove my father wouldn't be able to attack. Ginny blanched - she looked petrified. Harry looked unbelievably worried. I knew he was wondering if You Know Who would come with my father or not. Ron just said, "Look, you're being protected by Dumbledore. If You Know Who's scared of him then your father definitely will be. I don't think he'll be able to touch you."  
  
I felt awful. The rest of the students staying here were now indanger. And it was because of me. Little, insignificant me.  
  
I went to bed early that night but I couldn't sleep. When Harry and Ron came up they tried to talk to me but I pretended to be asleep. I couldn't cope with chit-chat and sympathy right then.  
  
I was still awake at four o'clock while Ron and Harry's snores filled the room. I lay there, the moonlight streaming in through the window on to my face. I've had enough, I thought. I clambered out of bed and pulled on my robes. I went down the stairs and sat in the common room.  
  
I don't know how long I was sat there for but it felt like hours, even though it couldn't have been. I was curled up in one of the big armchairs facing the fire when I heard the portrait hole open and close behind me. I looked over my shoulder but there was no one there. "Harry?" I thought he'd been out in his invisibility cloak.  
  
I was wrong.  
  
My father, Lucius Malfoy, appeared in front of me, an invisibility cloak in one hand, his wand in the other.  
  
"Ah, Draco... My son." He spat bitterly.  
  
"What are you doing here? You shouldn't... I can call for help. Any of the teachers could be here in moments."  
  
"Even you know that is not true, boy." He hissed, "This tower is so out of the way, no one would hear." I didn't know what to say to this so I just glared at him. "So you fell in love with a Mudblood and became a Gryffindor. How touching..."  
  
"Don't you dare call Hermione that!" I half-shouted at him, "She's worth a million of you!"  
  
"You could have been Lord Voldemort's right hand. You could have been one of the greatest wizards of the age. But what do you choose? Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers!"  
  
"Draco, what's going on?" Hermione's voice came from the girls' staircase.  
  
I whirled around. "Herm, get back! Go back to the dormitory!"  
  
"So this is the Mudblood you gave up all of your dignity for? Draco, Draco, Draco... She's not even attractive." Lucius (I no longer wished to call him my father) laughed coldly. Hermione was still standing at the foot of the staircase. Lucius turned to her. "So Mudblood, what spell did you put on my son? What arts did you use?" He sneered.  
  
"I... I... I..." Hermione stuttered.  
  
"She didn't do anything! I chased her! Leave her out of this, Lucius! It's between you and me!" I was really shouting now.  
  
"It is everything to do with her!" Lucius snarled, "If it was not for her, you would have stayed on the side you were born on."  
  
I felt my own wand in my hand. Right now I wanted to harm him. Kill him. But I wouldn't stoop to his level. I watched as he rounded on Hermione again. He pointed his wand at her.  
  
"Goodbye, Mudblood." He spat, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"  
  
A jet of green light shot out of his wand, straight at my Hermione. Without thinking I leaped in front of her, pointing my own wand at Lucius. Just as the spell hit me, I yelled, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" At least, when I was gone, he wouldn't be able to harm my Hermione, I thought as I saw him tumble over.  
  
I fell to the floor. All I could feel was intense pain. I could here my Hermione screaming my name over and over again. But then, the only sound I could here was in my own head, "You might belong in Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart..."  
  
Then I was at peace.  
  
***  
  
A/N: This is the last chapter. I strayed from my original idea of having a happy ending where Draco proves himself to the Gryffindors because I thought it would be much more interesting for him to prove himself while still having a sad ending. If you are wondering why Draco put the full-body bind on Lucius and didn't kill him, it's because a true Gryffindor would never use one of the Unforgivable Curses. Instead, Draco left Lucius alive so he could pay for his crimes in Azkaban which, I assure you, he did. 


End file.
